Sesshomaru and Kagome Drabbles
by Katana Kunai
Summary: Just some songfics that I wanted to write but didn't want to make multiple oneshots. Summary stinks. The stories are a lot better. Just so you know, I don't own anything except my thoughts.Warning: These songs are from the country genre.
1. Buy Me A Rose

Inu: Hi! Just so you know, I don't own anything except the computer I'm writing this on. Sad, I know. Anyway, This story takes place in Boston. Yeah, yeah. I know. Nowhere and has nothing to with Japan. I just wanted to have this take place somewhere besides Japan. Boston is a refreshing change from the usual places like Japan or New York. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you guys that.

Nara: Weirdo.

Inu: Quiet, Nara, or I'll sic Naraku on you.

Nara: AAAAAAAHHHHHH! He's after me! Help meeee!

Inu: Yeah. He's still mad at her. Just so you know, here is a key so you know what's going on.

Nara: It wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know that he hated being called Onigumo? It is his name, after all.

"Blah"- talking

'Blah'- thinking

**Blah**- lyrics

Sesshomaru finally got home after working hard as the president of Youkai Computer Co. This job was not easy for him, but he was doing all for his wife, Kagome. He would do anything to make her happy. He got three cars, a garage to put them in, and at least ten credit cards. He walked into the house to find everyone asleep. He walked up to the master bedroom to find a sleeping Kagome. He slowly undressed and crept into bed. (AN: Just imagine it ladies Drool) "Good night, my beloved." With that, he went to sleep. But Kagome was still awake. 'My life couldn't be less perfect. I have a handsome husband, a house by the shore, three cars credit cards; this is better than anything I could have dreamed up. Who am I kidding? If this marriage were any less perfect, I would be filing for divorce. I don't want three cars. I can live without a car. Who needs credit cards either? All I want is a rose, a call from work. Sesshomaru please let me in. Would it really be that bad? Just let me know you love me just by looking in your eyes. I don't need any of this. I just need you to love me and show it.'

**He works hard to give all he thinks she wants. A three-car garage. Her own credit cards. He pulls in late to wake her up with a kiss good night. If he could only read her mind, she'd say, "Buy me a rose. Call me from work. Open a door for me. What would it hurt? Show me you love me by the look in your eyes. These are the little things I need the most in my life."**

The next morning, Sesshomaru was downstairs and reading the newspaper. Kagome was awake but she felt dead inside. She felt this because for two years, she felt alone. 'Is there something wrong with me? Why won't Sesshomaru ever just look my way? We've been married two years and still he won't notice me. Did he marry me for my money?' She just didn't know what she did to make their relationship come to this.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked with great curiosity.

"What's happening to our relationship?"

"Oh, would you look at the time? Sorry, Kagome. I have to go to work. Love you, Kagome." As he was about to walk out of the house, Kagome grabbed his arm gently and that caught his attention. First he was looking down at Kagome wondering why she stopped him. Then, he was looking up at her with a shocked look in his eyes and a handprint on his face. (N.N: Ouch.)(A.N: For once, I agree. Ouch.)

"Kagome, what was that for?" At this point, she was so mad at him, she didn't even answer his question. She just walked into the house without saying one thing. She didn't even say she was sorry.

"What was that about?"

Meanwhile, Kagome was furious at him for doing that. 'I can't believe him! How could he do that to me? Do I have to post a huge sign on my forehead that says, " Do something besides buy me stuff!" All I want is proof that he loves me. Is that so much to ask for? All I need is a rose, a call, just for him to let me in. Is it that bad? Why can't he see that I love him and don't need any of this? I just need him to prove his love for me with more than a house or credit cards. Sesshomaru, just love me.'

**How the days have grown. Two years of feeling all alone. She can't help but wonder what she's doing wrong cause lately she'd try anything to turn his head. Would it make a difference if she'd said, "Buy me a rose. Call me from work. Open a door for me. What would it hurt? Show me you love me by the look in your eyes. These are the little things I need the most in my life."**

**Two Years Later…**

Sesshomaru stopped trying to find out what was bugging Kagome. In fact, he basically gave up on Kagome and on finding her out. He kept paying more attention to work than to Kagome and Kagome kept trying to get him to show her that he loves her.

"I got to go to work. See ya, Kagome."

Kagome was trying her hardest to keep from screaming at him about what was happening to their relationship. She can hardly take it anymore, but she will keep trying until the day he shows his love for her. That's all she wants.

On the way to work, Sesshomaru turned on the radio just in time to here a dedication. It was a dedication from a man named Miroku who never truly gave his wife Sango the love she deserved. The song that he used for the dedication was the song "Buy Me a Rose" by Kenny Rogers, Alison Krauss, and Billy Dean. When he heard the last verse of the song, he realized what happened two years ago. He was so busy giving her material things; he forgot the reason why he married her. He married her because he loved more than he could love money, cars, or basically anything else on Earth or in Heaven. He wanted to prove his love for her so much he bought her cars, gave her credit cards, and even got her a house on the shore. When she slapped him last year, he should've realized that she didn't want any of those things. All she wanted was love. So, he called in sick and raced home to do something he should have done five years ago.

**The more that he lives, the less that he tries to show her that he holds inside and the more that she gives, the more that he sees this is a story** of you and me.

"Kagome, I'm home."

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing home so early? You're not supposed to be here until noon."

"I came home early. I forgot something."

"What did you forget? Your suitcase?"

"No. I forgot to give you this."

With that, he pulled out a rose from behind his back along with a little black box. When Kagome opened the box, she saw the most beautiful diamond.

"It is the most beautiful diamond money could buy. I bet that diamond would do nothing to enhance your beauty."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because you are already so beautiful, nothing would be able to do so. You bring even the most beautiful diamond in the world to shame."

"Sesshomaru, you didn't have to."

"Yes, I did. I wanted you to see that I care about you. Kagome, just know that you mean the world to me and that I would do anything to make you happy. For me not to notice that you were not happy was foolish of me. I hope you can forgive me. If you can't, I understand."

Sesshomaru was actually telling the truth. He was foolish and not just because he didn't see that Kagome was unhappy, but because he thought Kagome wouldn't understand.

"Sesshomaru, how foolish can you get? Of course I forgive you. You think I'd marry you if I thought you weren't going to make mistakes. You told me when you married me that things wouldn't be perfect and to expect ups and downs. I understood that and dealt with it. I just can't believe I had to slap you to get you to realize it."

"Speaking of, if you ever start to doubt how much I care about you, feel free to slap me again."

"I'm sorry for doing that Sesshomaru. I was just mad when you dodged my question like that."

"Don't worry about it. I deserved it. I really should have paid more attention to you instead of work and getting you things you probably don't need. I'm the one who's sorry. I just wanted to show you that I really love you."

"I would have known if you just did what you did today. I should also be able to tell just by looking at you."

"I hope you can see it now. Now, I suggest you get ready."

"For what?"

"For dinner. I made reservations at Davio's."

"What? But that's the most expensive restaurant in the city!"

"Nothing is too expensive for you. I would buy the world for you if it made you happy. Just so you know, I'm going to make you happy for as long as my love shall live."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean as long as I love you, I will do what I can to make up for the five years that I wasted."

"Why your love's life? Why not your life?"

"Because I will not live that long, but I will love you forever and beyond."

They took one more long, loving look into each other's eyes and Kagome saw something she hadn't seen in five years since their marriage. She saw trust, sincerity, and the one thing she always wanted to see. Love.

**So I bought you a rose on the way home from work to open the door to a heart that I hurt and I hope you notice this look I my eyes cause I'm gonna make things right for the rest of your life. (Rest of your life.) Yeah, I'm gonna hold you tonight and do all those little things for the rest of your life**.

Inu: There it is. Hope you loved it and visit again for more songfics.


	2. I'm Already There

Fluffy: Hey. Sorry to say but my data keeps getting screwed up so the lyrics aren't specified. If you wonder about where the lyrics are, look for words that rhyme in the same paragraph in any way. Just needed to tell you. Sorry for the mix-up. ;

Anyway, here's how it is **supposed** to be written.

"Blah"-speaking

'Blah'- talking in loss of consciousness

Blah- lyrics

* * *

Sesshomaru was so tired of this. The war had been lasting for more than two months. This war was senseless. This all happened because of one stupid little half breed. Naraku will die for taking him away from his family. (N.N. Stupid Naraku!) (A.N. Please be quiet, Nara.) Tell the truth, he missed his family. He missed his son, Shippo, his daughter, Rin, and of course, his beloved darling Kagome. He just wanted to go home. Kagome's birthday was coming up. He already missed Shippo's and Rin's birthdays. If he missed Kagome's, he would never forgive himself and nor would she. Since that wouldn't be possible until he won the war, he decided to call them up.

He called them up but as soon as someone picked up, he had to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Taiyoukai residence."

"Hi. I was wondering if the most beautiful 8 year old in the world was home."

"Daddy!"

"Hi, sweetie. I miss you. I'm sorry I haven't called. I've been trying to call you and Shippo to say 'Happy birthday!'"

"I miss you too, Daddy. Are you coming home soon?"

**He called her on the road from a lonely cold hotel room just to hear her say 'I love you' one more time and when he heard the sound of the kids laughing in the background, he had to wipe away a tear from his eye. A little voice came on the phone, said 'Daddy, when you coming home?' He said the first thing that came to his mind.**

"Sweetie, I'm already there."

"Really! Where!"

"Ha ha. Look around. I'm the sunshine that warms your hair; I'm the shadows that keep you cool on the warm days; I'm the wind whispering to you; I'm your imaginary friend; I just wonder: am I in your prayers?"

"Yup. Oh. Mommy wants to talk to you."

**I'm already there. Take a look around. I'm the sunshine in your hair. I'm the shadow on the ground. I'm the whisper in the wind. I'm your imaginary friend and I know I'm in your prayers. I'm already there**.

Sesshomaru was busy thinking of how his family was doing without him. Suddenly, he was taken out of his thoughts by the voice he hadn't heard since he left for the war.

"Hello?"

"Hello. I was wondering if the lady of the house would like a long distance kiss from me." (N.N. Lousy pick-up line) (A.N. Quiet please.)

"Sesshomaru, you dog."

"Dog demon to be precise."

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to hear a sound more beautiful than angels tell me that she loves me. Is that so wrong?"

"No, it isn't that wrong. Just so you know, I really miss you."

"I miss you too. I really want this war to be over so that I know you're not just some playful angel trying to mess with my heart."

"You know I'm not. I told you I wasn't the day we met."

"Just checking. You never know and, by the way, you don't have to miss me for too long. I'm already there. Don't make a sound. Can you hear your heartbeat? That is where I am. I am the moon singling you out in the world with my light. I'm the wind whispering words of love to you. I'll be there for you until the earth breathes its last breath. I will still feel my love for you when all the love in the world is gone. Can you feel it too? Just remember, when you wonder where I am, I'm already there with you."

**She got back on the phone and said, "I really miss you, darlin'. Don't worry about the kids. They'll be alright. Wish I was in your arms lyin' right there beside you but I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight and I'll gently kiss your lips, touch you with my fingertips so turn off the lights and close your eyes. I'm already there. Don't make a sound. I'm the beat on your heart. I'm the moonlight shinin' down. I'm the whisper in the wind and I'll be there 'till the end. Can you feel the live that we share? I'm already there.**

As they were talking, Sesshomaru heard something from outside the tent. "Hey, Kagome? I'm sorry but I got to go."

"Don't worry. See ya soon."

"Love ya forever."

He hung up the phone and rushed outside. There was the reason why he was there in the first place. There was Naraku, slashin up all his guards and taking a nice blood bath. (N.N. Evil Naraku) (A.N. Quiet, Nara.)

Now, Sesshomaru was ticked. Not only did he take him away from his family, he had the gall to invade his territory. In all his fury, Sesshomaru drew his sword and came at Naraku.

The battle was a real sight to see. Their swords clashed. They met each other strike for stike. Slash for slash. Lethal blow for lethal blow. By the end of the battle, They both ended up with a lot of wounds that could leave scars but only one of them had enough scars to have him bleed to death. With the words, " Damn... you... Sesshomaru,"

Naraku finally breathed his last. The war was over. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru was suffering from a few wounds himself. "Kagome...It's...Over." Those were the last words he said before he succumbed to the darkness. (N.N. No! Fluffy!)(A.N. Quiet.)

**We may be a thousand miles apart, but I'll be with you wherever you are.**

Meanwhile, back at home, Kagome was washing the dinnerware when her best teacup fell on the floor and broke. "Uh-oh. A bad omen." Now Kagome was truly worried.

Sesshomaru was in a lot of trouble. When he fainted, he was taken to the infirmary, but the doctors lost hope of their lord ever reopening his eyes. What they didn't know was that the only reason why he was dying was because Sesshomaru was about to give up. 'I don't want to fight anymore. I want to die.'

'Then will you leave me behind?' came a voice coming from a small light in front of Sesshomaru's face.

'I don't even know who you are.How could I leave you if I don't know you?' As soon as he asked the question, the light began to take a familiar and dear form. 'Kagome!'

'Do you want to leave me behind?'

'No, of course not. It's just that, I'm so tired of fighting, I don't want to anymore. I've fought for my life, my dignity, my wife, and my home. I don't want to fight anymore. I'm just tired. I want to rest.'

'It is your choice to live or die, but if you choose life, know that I'll be home physically, but I'm here with you always. If you wish to live, wake up and take a look outside. I'm the sunshine that makes your hair shimmer. I'm the shadow protecting you from the cruelty of the sun. I'm the wind whispering our vows to you. I'll remain here with you until the end of time and further then. Our love is more powerful than the strongest weapon. Can you feel it? I'll always be there with you. Do you choose life or death, my love? No matter what you choose, I'll always love you,' she said as she held out her hand.

Sesshomaru had to choose between living with his one true love and the cold darkness of knowing he left her behind. No contest.

**I'm already there. Take a look around. I'm the sunshine in your hair. I'm the shadow on the ground. I'm the whisper in the wind and I'll be there until the end. Can you feel the love that we share. Oh I'm already there.**

Back at home, Kagome was just waking up to her children bickering.

"Uh-huh!"  
"Uh-uh!"

"Hey, what is up with you two, arguing this early in the morning?"

"Their kids, Kagome. What did you expect? Having them sleep their lives away? Go easy on them. Besides it's noon. You always did like "

Kagome thought she was dreaming until she turned around and there was the one person she had been dreaming about since he left.

"Daddy!" Rin and Shippo yelled as they ran toward him.

"Hey, guys. What's up? Besides the whole neighborhood, of course."

"Mommy missed you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I did, and if anyone plans on tearing us apart again, they're going to deal with me."

"I pity the poor fool who ever does try to tear us apart because not only will they deal with you, they'll be dealing with me."

With that said, Kagome ran up to him and kissedas if they kissed for the first time. Kagome and Sesshomaru were in their own little world of love and passion until they found they were not alone.

"Ewww. Gross!"groaned Shippo.

"Can't wait until they grow up." said Sesshomaru when they parted.

"I'll bet you'll be ecstatic in A.D."

"You don't know how much."

"You're going to have to wait a lot longer."

That caused Sesshomaru to look at Kagome like she had three heads. "What are you talking about, Kagome?"

Kagome got out of Sesshomaru's arms and brought him up their room. Sesshomaru was really confused until Kagome showed him a little book they hadn't read since Kagome was pregnant with Shippo.

"Kagome, you mean to tell me that you're-"

"Mm-hm. Like I said, A.D. Will have to wait. I'm a little over two months along, now."

Sesshomaru was both joyous and petrified, the same way any father to be would act. "Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Before the battle ended, you know I almost died."

"What?"

"Yeah. The only reason I was about to die was that I was about to give up on living. It's odd. Just when I was about to give up, I saw a little light calling to me. It took me a moment to realize that it was you. You told me that no matter what I chose, you would be with me. You held your hand out to me and,well, I made the choice to live and be with you over an afterlife of no more fighting for what I need because to me, all I need is you and my family. Just know that if you ever wonder where I am, just listen to the song I sent out to you while I was away.

**Oh, I'm already there.

* * *

**

Fluffy: I just wanted you to know that whenever Kagome or Sesshomaru say "A.D.," they mean "after diplomas." I thank my mom for unintentionally giving me that idea. Listen to your family. They could unintentionally give you story ideas. 


	3. Don't Take the Girl

Fluffy: Hello, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating for a while. SOMEONE hasn't been doing their job.

Nara: Hey, I helped you with some of your fics.

Fluffy: Yeah right. Anyway, this is based on Tim McGraw's "Don't Take The Girl." He owns it. Not me. (sees lawyers looming behind her smiling) I said he owns it! (lawyers leave) Whew. This is set in my hometown of Brockton. Not the most picturesque, but, I love it. On with the fic! By the way, this is how you read the story.

Blah-story—**Blah**-lyrics/ Enjoy!

A young boy named Sesshomaru was about to go on a fishing trip with his father when he saw the little girl who lives next door, Kagome, at his front gate with a fishing in her hand.

It took him a minute to realize why she was there.

"Daddy! Why did you let her come? Let's go."

"Sesshomaru, you and I agreed that we could bring someone with us and, well, since she is one of the few people who like fishing but have never gone, who would I be to leave her to wonder what it was like?"

"Oh, come on, Dad! I would consider the best dad ever! Please, take Kouga with us, take Miroku, you can take my friend, Youko. You can even bring Inuyasha! Take any boy you want. Just don't bring her!"**Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin' when he was eight years old. A little girl came through the front holding a fishing pole. His dad looked down and smiled, said "We can't leave her behind. Son, I know you don't want her to go, but, someday you'll change your mind." And Johnny said, "Take Timmy Johnson. Take Tommy Thompson. Take my best friend, Bo. Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go. Take any boy in the world. Daddy, please, don't take the girl."**

10 years later...

Sesshomaru was walking out of the movies with Kagome next to him and his hand on her waist. As they were about to enter an alley, they gave each other a long loving kiss.

Out of the shadows came a strange man with an ornate handknife. He pushed Sesshomaru down and grabbed Kagome, holding his knife to her throat.

"All right, buddy. Just do what I say, and her pretty face goes home without a scratch," the man said in a maniacal voice.

Obviously, he is the man that they heard about who escaped from the insane asylum. They heard that he was armed and dangerous, but they went into this alley where no one else goes anyway.

Sesshomaru was really ticked, but he was also scared, now. He wanted to rip this guy's throat out, but not only would he run the risk of hurting Kagome, he didn't want her innocence scarred by the sight of such a brutal death. So he did the only thing he could do right now. He begged with the man.

"Hey, man. Please, don't hurt her. Take my wallet, I really don't need it. You can have all the credit cards in it, too. Take my grandpa's Rolex. It's solid gold. Pawn it and you get enough for a plane ticket out of the country. Here are my keys to my brand new Lamborghini. Take it for a spin. Just, don't hurt the girl," Sesshomaru pleaded with the man.

The man grabbed the keys and ran out of the alley. Unfortunately, that's what Sesshomaru wanted. Sesshomaru followed him out of the alley and tackled the man down. The cops saw this and recognized the tackled man. He was carted off after Sesshomaru got his stuff back.

"Sesshomaru, are you alright! I was so scared!" Kagome said while on the brink of tears.

"I'm alright, Kagome. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Let's go home and not take any alleys this time."

**Same old boy, same sweet girl, ten years down the road. He held her tight and kissed her lips in front of the picture show. Stranger came and pulled a gun and grabbed her by the arm. Said "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm."**

**Johnny said, "Take my money. Take my wallet. Take my credit cards. Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me. Here's the key to my car. Mister, give it a whirl, but, please, don't take the girl."**

5 years later...

Sesshomaru and Kagome have been married a wonderful two years with a baby on the way.

Kagome's nine months along.

One morning, out of the blue, like any other pregnancy, Kagome had a pale look on her face and said to Sesshomaru at the breakfast table, "Sesshomaru, time to go."

Sesshomaru was rushing all over the place like any other father-to-be at this time. Kagome, however was already at the car.

When the birthing was finally done, Sesshomaru, not the type to see birthings, waited outside. When the doctor came out to talk to him, Sesshomaru was very anxious. She knew that the nurse would come out to talk to the father of a healthy baby.( A.N: I don't really know the workings. I'm making this up as the song and I go.)

The doctor told him Sesshomaru, I have both good news and bad news. The good news is that you have a healthy little girl. The bad news is that you will have to leave. Her mother's fading fast. You wouldn't want to see it."

Sesshomaru walked a few feet down the hall after the doctor left. That was as far as he could go before he hit his knees and did the two things he never did before in his life. He prayed through his tears. "God, I know I'm not Catholic or Christian, and that I did some horrible things that shouldn't be forgiven. But, please, I'm begging you, take me. Take me instead of her. Consider this the first and last thing that I ask of you. Don't take her away from this world. She has never done anything to deserve death. Please, don't take her away from our child."

**Same old boy, same sweet girl, five years down the road. There's gonna be a little one and she says "It's time to go."**

**The doctor says "The baby's fine, but you'll have to leave 'cause his momma's fading fast."**

**Johnny hit his knees and then he prayed, "Take the very breath you gave me. Take the heart from my chest. I'll gladly take her place if you let me. Make this my last request. Take me out of this world. God, please, don't take the girl."**

8 years later...

"Rin. Come on, Sweetheart. Time to go."

"'Kay, Daddy."

Sesshomaru was waiting for his daughter to come down with his wife. They were going fishing today and the tide was perfect and the time was right for trout fishing.

As they finally got down the stairs, Sesshomaru was wondering how he could have been so blessed as to have this family.

"Alright. Let's get going."

When they got to the shore after three stops to Dunkin' Donuts, Sesshomaru was amazed at how lucky he was.

"So, let's go get the bait."

He was blessed. His life with his daughter, Rin, and his wife, Kagome, was a miracle that he thought would never have happened to him if his dad didn't let her go fishing with them at the age of eight.

**Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin when he was eight years old.**

Fluffy: And that's a wrap. I know the baby was supposed to be a boy. I felt like making the baby a girl. Problems? Didn't think so. Anyway, R&R and no flames. It took me forever to think this out. Nara, anything to say?

Nara: WAAAAAAAHHH! That song was so beautiful!

Fluffy: Stop crying. You're going to make me cry! Review. NO flames. Later! (crying)


	4. She Didn't Have Time

Fluffy: Hey everyone. I'm sorry I haven't updated yet. It's really hard to find a song that fits Fluffy and Kagome. So anyway, This song belongs to Terri Clark and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I wish I owned them, but I don't. T.T On with the story.

Kagome was following Kouga to the front porch wondering what he was doing.

Ever since they came home with the baby, he had been looking troubled and hurt. It had been that way for three months.

Kagome was jarred out of her thoughts when Kouga simply said, "Later."

"Huh? Where are you going? When will you be back?"

"Listen, Kagome. I am leaving. I won't be coming back. I can't be the loving father for Rin, even your mother knows that. Tell the truth, you two are better off without me in your life. Take care of yourselves. Later!" he yelled as he drove off on his motorcycle.

Kagome just stood there with the baby in her arms. She couldn't believe it. He just up and left. This got her thinking, 'Man, even a stranger would show a little bit more compassion.' Kagome just wanted to go to bed and cry until she fell asleep. Then, she heard the baby crying.

'Ugh. Kagome, you're so selfish. You have to take care of the baby. I can live without Kouga. I will not let misery have the power. I don't have time for this. I have to find that blanket!'

**He said, "Goodbye," from the edge of the porch, like she'd been some casual friend. He said you're better off without me. I'm not what you need," like her momma had said about him. He started the car, pulled out of the drive, and didn't waste any time looking back. She watched him go, thinking, "Even a stranger would show more compassion than that.**

**She could've cried, but she didn't have time. She had a baby to feed, a pink blanket to find. To rock their little one to sleep. She could've laid in bed for hours, given misery the power, but she didn't have time.**

5 years later...

Kagome walked into the house with a few groceries and found her little girl playing a game with Sango, Kagome's best friend. Rin was just so cute, now. She had her mother beautiful night black hair and mystical silver blue eyes, but she had her father's irresistible smile. That combination is what got Rin piano lessons, ballet class, and T-ball. She was really tired right now from working in that cursed factory. The only perk was the pay. Other than that, it was crap.

As she put Rin to bed, Sango decided to talk with Kagome. Kagome was a great woman. She didn't deserve the single mother life. She deserved to have at least a husband to help her out. She was practically dead on her feet. Worse yet, if she tried, she could get any guy she wanted. Her black hair actually blended into the night sky while her eyes actually made her stand out. How could any guy ignore that figure of hers as well?! She got a body even a model would envy. Then again, with all her luck, the guys were either married, gay, or perverts. Life sucked for her.

"Hey, Kagome. Listen. This is really getting dumb. Take a break and get outta this house. Who knows? Maybe fate will actually be nice and you'll meet a nice guy." That was all Sango had to say before she left the house to get back to her boyfriend, Miroku.

As soon as she left, Kagome went into her room and started thinking that Sango was right. She was just barely making ends meet and she wasn't getting any younger. Unfortunately, she couldn't afford to get time off. She had to keep food on the table for her and Rin. This was going to be one hell of a time.

**She got a sitter. She got a job 'cause she had a promise to keep. Her day was a factory and evening survival, and night was exhaustion and sleep. Sometimes she felt life was passing her by and watching was all she could do. Her friends said, "You gotta get outta the house and maybe you'll meet someone knew. She could've tried, but she didn't have time. She had a five year old to feed. She had ballet class , piano lessons, and T-ball little league. She could've laid awake for hours, given lonely nights the power, but she didn't have time.**

Kagomewas in for it this time. She was going to be late for work and her tire went flat. She really hated the fact that she didn't have the equipment needed to fix her flat except her spare. Worse yet, she was in a crowded parking lot with tons of people who were too stuck up to help. She really hated that no one helped her when she needed it. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a shadow on her.

"Miss? Do you need some help?" the owner of the shadow inquired. She looked and saw a god. His long, silver hair was almost touching the ground and he had eyes the looked like two pieces of amber glowing in the sunlight. He had just the right build. He wasn't a body- builder, but he wasn't scrawny. He was fabulously gorgeous.

Finally, after much ogling, she stammered, "Y-yeah. My car has a flat and I don't have the right equipment to replace it. Could you help me out?"

Sesshomaru had never seen a woman like this in his life. Sure, he'd met a few women that were attractive, but she was drop dead gorgeous. He was just walking to his car when he noticed her. As he was fixing her tire, he realized that there was a car seat in the car. 'Maybe she has a kid. I hope she does. Shippo could use a friend.'

Sesshomaru was finally finished with the tire, but he didn't want her to leave. So, he said, "Would you do me the honor of joining me for some coffee?" just before kissing her hand.

Kagome felt like such a princess, she decided to say, "It would be my honor." So she called in sick and went with him.

After about half an hour, they got into friendly chatter and sharing their stories and issues. Finally, Sesshomaru asked, "So, do you have kids?"

**Not time, where would she find the time to trust a man again? Not time for that flat tire, a crowded parking lot and then. Not time, nut yes have coffee with the man that got her tire fixed. She was thinking, 'Gosh, he's handsome,' when he asked, "Do you have kids?"**

Kagome was really thinking, now. 'Okay, Kagome. Weigh your options. Tell him about Rin, and you might end up making him run. If you don't, who knows. Oh well. Can't learn to swim without going in.'

Finally, Kagome said, "Yeah, she's five, now." Kagome was seriously hoping that she didn't make a mistake.

Sesshomaru was actually smiling at this. He happily said, "I had a feeling you did. I saw the car seat. I have kid of my own. I love kids. Tell me, does she have your eyes?" They continued on for more than two hours. When Kagome finally got home, she had Sesshomaru in tow and had that "now dating" look on their faces.

Rin was happy to see that her mom was home and even happier that she was dating. Things were starting to look up for Kagome and Rin. All because this woman once didn't have time.

**She could've lied, but she didn't have time. All she said was, "She's five."**

**He said, "I saw the car seat. I love kids. Does she have your eyes?" And they sat and talked for hours, giving destiny its power. She could've been afraid to fall in love that night, but she didn't have time. She could've been afraid to fall in love that night, but she didn't have time.**

Me: It is finished! Dude, was able to do this in three hours! I am awesome. Anyway, read and review, you get the deal.


	5. One Boy, One Girl

Sesshomaru was so tired of this. Every time his brother came home with his girlfriend, Kikyo, she tried to hook him up with one of her friends. He didn't know why she tried. He didn't even like Kikyo. Why would he like one of her bitchy friends. This was the last straw.

"Alright, Kikyo! If you promise to leave me alone about this crap, I'll go out with one of your friends! If she's like the last one you set me up with, I'll kill you!" Sesshomaru exclaimed, exhausted with this crap.

"Alright! I'll call her right now!" After a few rings, she got her friend on the line. "Hello, Kagome? I got you a date!"

That night, he was impatiently waiting at Bricco. She was late. He would kill Kikyo and this Kagome person. Suddenly, he heard a woman ask the woman at the desk, "Hi, I have a reservation with a Sesshomaru Taisho."

"Of course. Follow me," the woman said. As the woman led the woman to him, he saw her.

She was gorgeous. She wasn't a midget, but she wasn't a giant. She had curves in all the right places. Her long, dark hair just added to the effect of those curves. Her eyes reminded him of sapphires mixed with diamonds. His heart must have skipped ten beats already. He suddenly thought, 'Could this be what Inuyasha and Kikyo have? Or is it more?'

Kagome Higurashi was so beside herself. Thanks to Kikyo being her normal preppy self, she was late for her date. She got a cab and high tailed it to the restaurant. As she was headed to the reserved table for her date, she saw him. He was nothing if not a god. He had beautiful, long, white hair that reached his waist. His amber eyes pierced her with their gaze. He looked to be wearing a black Armani suit with a black silk shirt. All she could do was smile. Fortunately, he smiled back and he made her legs melt into jelly. For a dimwit, Kikyo wasn't that bad when it came to her taste in guys. She really didn't like Kikyo, but Kikyo always spoke to her and Kagome couldn't get Kikyo to buzz off. She got Kikyo out of her mind and focused on her man. 'Wait a minute. My _man?_ Where did that come from? Do I love him?'

They both thought the same thing at the same time: 'Hell, yeah!'

He finally gave in to his friend's girlfriend

When she said "there's someone you should meet"

At a crowded restaurant way cross town

He waited impatiently

When she walked in their eyes met and they both stared

And right there and then everyone else disappeared, but

One boy, one girl, two hearts beating wildly

To put it mildly it was love at first sight

He smiled, she smiled and they knew right away

This was the day they'd waited for all their lives

And for a moment the whole world revolved

Around one boy and one girl

After about a year of dating, they went back to where they first met. Everyone knew something but Kagome. When they left the restaurant after an extravagant five-course meal, Sesshomaru brought Kagome to the Boston Commons.

"Sesshomaru, what's going on? Why are we at the Commons?" Kagome inquired. The next thing she knew, fireflies lit up the leaves moving in time with the breeze. Then, she saw the greatest sight of them all. Sesshomaru got down on his knee and held in his hand a beautiful marquis cut diamond ring.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru began. "Ever since I met you, it has been only you on my mind. Every morning, the first thing I think about is you and how I got such luck in meeting you and why I haven't done this yet. So, let me do this now. Will you marry me and let our love last for all time and longer, still?"

Kagome just stood there in shock. Then, after a single tear, Kagome just hugged him and screamed "Yes, yes, yes!"

Two months later, there they were in a little church with Sesshomaru looking nervous as hell at the altar. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga told him that it would be fine. His father tried to, but his English wasn't very good and instead of saying, "Everything would fall into place," he said, "Everything will fall apart." Of course Sesshomaru understood what he meant, he still got nervous after that statement.

Suddenly, he heard the Wedding march begin and saw his fear leave as Kagome entered. She looked like a seraphic Southern belle with her beautiful, white grand ball gown in soft satin and alencon lace. The A-line skirt has been trimmed at the hem with lace, and beaded throughout with sequins and bugle beads. The gathered overlay semi-cathedral train has been trimmed with beaded lace to match. She never looked more beautiful.

When she reached Sesshomaru, Kagome placed her dainty hands in Sesshomaru's large, assuring hands and faced the preacher. After the main prayers, the preacher said, "Sesshomaru, this woman whom you hold by the hand is to be your wife. She has given you one of the most sacred things under heaven: a woman's life and a woman's love. You may bring her great joy or cause her deep sorrow. It is not what you bring her in a material way that will make true happiness--riches without love are nothing. The gift without the giver is bare. The practice of those virtues as husband that you have shown as her lover will keep her heart won to your heart. Do you vow here, as you have promised Kagome that you will be true and loyal, patient in sickness, comforting in sorrow, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Sesshomaru said with a lit up smile.

Then, the preacher faced Kagome and said, "Kagome, this man whom you hold by the right hand is to be your husband. On your life, your love and devotion he will lean for strength and inspiration. He is going to look to you for encouragement, for cheerfulness and confidence. No matter what the world may say or think, people may forget him, lose confidence in him, and turn their backs upon him, but you must not. May your life and your love be the inspiration that will constantly lead him to greater dependence upon our Lord Jesus Christ. Do you vow here, as you have promised Sesshomaru that you will be loyal in adversity, ministering to him in affliction, comforting him in sorrow, and forsaking all others, keeping yourself only unto him so long as you both shall live?"

Kagome love-filled eyes looked into Sesshomaru's and said the words that would unite their lives and their hearts forever. "I do."

"Then, by God's will and love, and with His blessing, I pronounce these two man and wife. Sesshomaru, you may kiss your bride, lover and wife to prove your love, not only to this congregation, but to the world."

At those words, Sesshomaru's lips crashed on Kagome's and the whole congregation, friends, family, and acquaintances that they liked, cheered and applauded.

That night, there united lives became a little more exciting.

In no time at all they were standing there

In the front of a little church

Among their friends and family

Repeating those sacred words

Preacher said, "Son, kiss your bride," and he raised her veil

Like the night they met time just stood still for

One boy, one girl, two hearts beating wildly

To put it mildly it was love at first sight

He smiled, she smiled and they knew right away

This was the day they'd waited for all their lives

And for a moment the whole world revolved

Around one boy and one girl

Nine months later, Inuyasha, Inu Taisho, and the rest of the Taisho and Higurashi family were waiting in the hospital waiting room for good news.

In the maternity ward, two nurses were in the room holding a baby in their arms. The doctor looked at Sesshomaru, who held Kagome's small, pale hand, and simply said, "Hope you don't plan on sleeping for a while. You got twins."

The twins were the most adorable fraternal twins you ever saw. One was a little boy with silver hair just like his father with his mother's bluish-silver eyes.

Then, there was the girl. A sweet little child with dark brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. She looked almost exactly like her mother.

Kagome looked at them and gave the name Aimi, and to the boy, Yuudai.

If there was ever a time that they loved each other more than life itself, that time was left in the dust to this one time where they loved each other more than anyone could love anything in the world.

This great love was all because of one boy and one girl.

He was holding her hand when the doctor looked up and grinned

"congratulations, twins"

One boy, one girl, two hearts beating wildly

To put it mildly it was love at first sight

He smiled, she smiled and they knew right away

This was the day they'd waited for all their lives

And for a moment the whole world revolved

Around one boy and one girl

Katana: And that's all I wrote, dears! Here is stuff you should know before you review.

Aimi: Beautiful love, beautiful affection

Yuudai: great manly hero

The bridal dress was designed by Justin Alexander. If you want a picture of it, tell me in a review.

That's it! Ja ne!


End file.
